The Way They Were
by funkycool
Summary: Pete tries to stop Ashley leaving. Serious one shot. Based on last episode.


A/N: So this is based around the last episode when we find out Ashley is pregnant with Pete's baby. This is one of the ways things could have turned out. The characters may seem a little out of 'character' but I was trying to take a more serious, sad approach to this. I hope its okay.  
Read and review please.

* * *

**The way they were**

"So what are we going to do? I mean…are you sure?"

Pete was stumbling over all of his words. He couldn't take it, didn't understand how he could have been so careless.

"Pete I'm sure. So sure, me and Sharon took it together. I took mine twice. It came out positive."

Ashley was pregnant.

"Okay, well we can work everything out. There's always a way right?"

Pete wasn't so sure; but he kept saying it over and over in his head.

_There's always a way right?_

He desperately wanted to believe that.

"Look Ashley, we could work everything out, I mean we could become a family. Me, you, the baby."

"Pete don't be stupid. We can't be a family, my plane for Stanford leaves soon. I have to get to the airport."

Ashley started to make her way out. Unshed tears were stinging her eyes; but she wasn't going to cry.

Ashley never cried.

It was so weird, usually when she had a conversation with Pete it was just them trying to take snipes and digs at each other. Who could bad mouth the other first, but her last conversation with him was so serious.

It seemed almost out of character. She was going to be bringing a baby into the world.

His baby.

"Ashley, wait. Please don't go." He grabbed her hand before she could walk out of the door. His words were a plea; he was looking hard into her eyes. Trying to find something, anything to convince her to stay.

"Pete, I'm sorry." She softly kissed his cheek. "I have to go."

* * *

Pete went back to the apartment, there was no point lingering around. After the events of the night he just wanted to lay his head down, think for a while. He couldn't believe it, Ashley was gone. Gone with his unborn child.

"Pete, are you okay?" Berg tapped him on the shoulder a few times. He had just been sitting there, staring into space for the last few minutes.

Finally he responded. "She's gone."

"Ashley?"

"With my unborn baby. She's pregnant and about to board a plane to Stanford."

There was silence for a few moments while Berg comprehended everything Pete had just told him.

"So why don't you go after her?"

"Berg, I can't go after her…"

"Why not?" Berg looked at his watch. "There's still time right, you could make it. Convince her not to go. You can't just let her walk out like that."

There were a few more moments were Pete pondered his possibilities and then finally spoke up. "Okay. What's the number for a cab?"

* * *

It took Pete quite a while to get to the airport with all the traffic and the late cab. He just prayed she hadn't left before it was too late.

These last few days with Ashley had been such a blessing. Usually they were always making remarks at each other, hated each other. Well, he knew he couldn't stand her for one, but then the incident with the fire truck occurred and he had his vision.

Almost flashbacks of his life, and it was Ashley he saw last.

Frigid, beautiful, funny Ashley, and he was convinced that she was the one. The one he was meant to be with.

But then she had been working so hard for her residency- seven years. She was focused and she didn't want to give it up.

"Hey, is there a plane going to Stanford?" He quickly asked the flight receptionist.

"Yes, it's just left 15 minutes ago."

Pete ran to look at the window. He was 15 minutes late, it had gone. His breathe caught in his throat.

"Ashley is gone." He sadly said to himself.

"What, you mean this Ashley?"

"Ashley?" He turned around. He looked weird, standing there with this look of bewilderment on his face, mouth opened slightly in shock.

"Well, who else?" She tried to say bitterly but couldn't help smiling.

He smiled too, then went up to her and hugged her. She hadn't gone. She was still here, maybe things could work out somehow.

Ashley slid into his touch, she wasn't really the type of person to get too close to another but she was just relieved, she thought she had made the right decision.

"I really thought you had gone."

"Well, I didn't. So I guess you'll just have to stick with me. Let's go, we can talk about everything later."

But he hugged her again, just happy for her to be there.

Then she looked at his face and slapped him.

"Oww, what was that for?" Pete asked rubbing his cheek. "Way to ruin a happy moment!"

"15 minutes! You were fifteen minutes late, I could of gotten on that plane you know."

"Jeez, I should of known you'd hit me, you're like the Wicked Witch of East."

"Shut up, Dumbville."

"Shouldn't you go back to running hell, or whatever it is you do?" He muttered to himself.

"I heard that!"

Ashley started to walk off while they were still arguing.

But she was happy. They both were.

They didn't have some great big reunion where he swept her off her feet and they professed their love for each other, because Ashley and Pete weren't like that.

But he did come to the airport and find her and she didn't get on the plane. For them both, that was enough. Even though they were taking digs at each other and arguing, it was all right.

Because they were going to start some kind of family and she was going to have his baby.

And that's how they were.


End file.
